1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for manufacturing graphene nanoribbon, in particular to the system for manufacturing graphene nanoribbon by continuous microwave, wherein pumps and delivery pipelines are connected and controlled to achieve the effect of mass production.
2. Description of the Related Art
As science and technology advance, components becomes increasingly smaller, so that various different novel materials and structures are developed continuously, and these materials include Fullerene, carbon nanotube (CNT), graphene and recently studied graphene nanoribbon whose special properties such as crystallinity and conductivity catch much attention.
Among the aforementioned materials, graphene nanoribbon is the thinnest and hardest nanomaterial in the world, and its unique structure is composed of carbon atoms with a sp2 hybrid orbital and packed in a honeycomb crystal lattice, and the graphene nanoribbon is a two-dimensional material with the thickness of a carbon atom. In addition, its unique properties further include almost completely transparency, high coefficient of thermal conductivity higher than those of carbon nanotubes and diamond, electron mobility exceeding the electron mobility of copper and silver at room temperature, as well as the world's smallest resistivity so far. Scientists expect that this material can be used for developing new-generation electronic components or transistors with a faster conducting speed, or used for manufacturing components such as transparent touch screens, and thus causing extensive researches.
At present, the methods of manufacturing graphene nanoribbon include silicon carbide (SiC) surface epitaxial growth method, metal surface growth method, graphite sheet oxidation thinning method, hydrazine reduction method, ethoxycarbonyl sodium lysis method and carbon nanotube cutting method. In the carbon nanotube cutting method, carbon nanotubes are dipped into sulfuric acid, and then potassium permanganate is added and heated to 65° C., wherein the oxidative capacity of potassium permanganate can open the ring of the carbon nanotube to obtain graphene nanoribbon. However, the process of manufacturing graphene nanoribbon by this method requires the step of dipping the carbon nanotubes in an acid for approximately an hour, and then adding potassium permanganate. To achieve an appropriate temperature for the ring-opening reaction of the carbon nanotube after the potassium permanganate is added, the heating process is maintained at 65° C. for more than two hours, and thus not only taking a long reaction time and consuming much energy, but also resulting in a poor yield of the graphene nanoribbon.
R.O.C. Pat. Publication No. TW 201012749 discloses a method of manufacturing graphene nanoribbon from carbon nanotube, and a composite, a thin film and a device thereof, wherein the carbon nanotubes are reacted with at least one oxidizing agent to form oxidized graphene nanoribbon, and the reaction takes place in at least one acid, and the graphene nanoribbon is heated and processed. However, this method adopts the aforementioned carbon nanotube cutting method to manufacture graphene nanoribbon and has the time-consuming, energy-consuming and low-quality issues in practical operations.
Taking the potential of developing graphene nanoribbon into consideration and recognizing the difficulty of the manufacture and mass production, it is necessary to develop or invent a novel production system. With the improved manufacturing flow and facilities, the mass production of graphene nanoribbons can be physically implemented. The graphene nanoribbon can be used more extensively with a low cost and a high efficiency. The aforementioned issues are main issues to be overcome by the present invention.